Dakotalynn James
Dakotalynn Blue James is an American television personality. She was a cast member on The Real World: Los Angeles, the second season of the reality television series The Real World. Biography James was born on 15 September in Sandy, Utah to parents Jeremiah and Lisa James. Her father works in advertising, while her mother is a buyer for a department store. She comes from a traditional Utah Mormon family of English descent. James has an elder brother named Jason, who is two years older than her, a younger brother named Clark, who is four years younger than her, and a younger sister named Allymae, who is six years younger than her. James attended public schooling in Sandy, graduating from Alta High School, where she was class president, a varsity cheerleader, and voted homecoming queen. After graduating, James went on a Mormon mission to Tirana, Albania, where she participated in community service for 18 months. After completing her mission, she began attending Brigham Young University, where she majored in business management. Backstory Dakotalynn was born to a Mormon family in Utah. She grew up very sheltered from the world outside of her Mormon community, and has never tried alcohol, drugs, or had sex. Nevertheless, she was still popular in high school, where she was homecoming queen, class president, and a varsity cheerleader. She attended Brigham Young University, and graduated with a degree in business management following a Mormon mission trip in Albania. While she loves her community, she's excited to breakthrough from the tight-knit and conservative Utah and explore what Los Angeles has to offer. ''The Real World'' James became a cast member on The Real World: Los Angeles, the second season of the reality television series The Real World. After arriving in the cast's Los Angeles residence, James instantly developed a close connection with Trish Pope and Jack Carter, bonding over their similar upbringings and devotion to religion. Her connection with Carter developed into a romantic relationship, which drew the ire of her close friend Pope, who saw James as out of Carter's league. Nevertheless, James and Carter continued to pursue each other, resulting in Carter eventually taking James' virginity. Upon discovering this, a verbal altercation between Carter, Pope, and James ensued, where James closely aligned herself to Carter and seemingly ruined her friendship with Pope. James sought to get into as little conflict as possible while a cast member, although her conservative and traditional views were called bigoted and ignorant by more liberal and progressive cast members such as Damien Kelley, Tyler O'Conner, and Elle Robertson. Following the end of their friendship, James began to speculate that Pope was a closeted lesbian who secretly was in love with her. After discussing this possibility with the openly gay Kelley, she decided not to confront Pope about this and allow her to hypothetically come to terms with it herself. Reunion ''The Challenge'' Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:Cast members from Utah Category:Cast members of English descent Category:Female cast members Category:Mormon cast members Category:The Real World cast members Category:The Real World: Los Angeles cast members